4x the trouble
by romanticpunkrocker
Summary: 4 of Batista's nieces, what happens if they collide with both DX and the 2 big headed playboys of the WWE, John Cena and Randy Orton?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own except the people i create... blah blah blah**

**A/N: Nothing really. Just something I made... **

**Chapter 1 – His story, and their story**

It was the usual Saturday afternoon in the bright state of New York. There were so many events happening in this busy place, including an autograph signing at a nearby mall.

"Thanks for coming." Dave Bautista, or Batista as the rest of the world knew him, smile after saying good-bye to the perkiest girls he had seen all day long. They left and even though they were almost out the door he heard the still so…perky. He checked his Rolex watch and it was quarter – past three. He needed to be somewhere else.

"Hey Big–B! Sup?" John Cena , a close friend and fellow WWE superstar, placed his hand on Dave's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, hey John." Dave greeted but he didn't sound so happy to see John. His mind was in deep thought.

"Hey John," He realized what he had to do, where he had to be. "do you know where Becky is?" Becky was the events manager. She was in charge of all events that involved the WWE superstars.

"Becky? Umm…I think she's out back." John was unsure. After all he didn't really care as much. He walked back to his table and continued to please the fans that came. Dave told John he'd go find Becky because he really needed to talk to her. John just nodded and kept on "entertaining" his fans. Meanwhile, Dave was looking for Becky behind the huge WWE advertising board.

"Dan," Dan was a backstage worker in the WWE as well. "have you seen Becky?" Dan simply shook her head. Dave found Becky ordering someone to get what's-his-name more pictures.

"Becky!" he called. Becky had blonde hair and jade green eyes. She was wearing a headset and had a clipboard in hand.

"Dave," she noticed him calling for her. ""aren't you suppose to be over there?"

"Yeah, I know. But I need a small favor from you." Dave knew about an event that comprised between Becky and he, she owed him one and he wanted a "pay".

She nodded.

"Can I go just to pick someone up at the airport? A relative from home," He asked.

"wait a minute." She flipped a few pages on her long black clip board and talked to someone called "JP" on her headset. She held her hand up motioning him to wait for a while.

"Yo bro, why ya stressin'?" It was his friend, John Cena.

"Huh? Nothing. Just need to catch a plane." Dave replied still worrying about his "visitors".

"A plane? Ya leaving?"

"No, my 4 nieces are coming for a few weeks. I haven't seen them for at least 10 years now."

"Nieces huh?" John thought. "You sound old bro." He commented.

"Shut up Cena."

"Hey don't be hittin me bro," John held his hands up in defense. "I mean, _Uncle Dave_." He emphasized. Dave knew it was a joke after all, it is John Cena.

It was 15 years ago when he last visited them, his nieces, in the Philippines.

_Flashback _

"_Dave, this is Rebecca and Lys, they're twins and twelve. This one is Haley. She's nine. And last but not least, this is Riley. She's only 5." Dave's brother, Danny, said. A little girl wearing a baby blue shirt and shorts came up to Dave and smiled. _

"_Hi Riley." Dave picked her up and positioned her on his shoulders. She giggled in amusement. Danny saw how Dave and Riley were in sync with each other and just couldn't help but smile. Soon, all of them, Lys, Rebecca and Haley wanted a piggy-back ride from Dave. They had fun the rest of the day._

_Every morning Dave would wake up to the sound of his nieces laughing and giggling. He would look outside the window and find them playing. He stayed there for a while and soon he had to leave._

"_Bye Uncle Dave..." Riley said waving her hand at the guy that she knew as an older brother. He hugged while tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Riley, don't cry, please. I promise I'll be back." He held his right hand up and put on a smile for his niece._

"_Pinky swear?" She held up her pink and smiled. Dave laughed and they crossed pinkies and smiled. She hugged him afterwards. Dave walked over to Haley and leaned down. _

"_Keep out of trouble my little trouble- maker." He touched her nose with his index finger and smiled._

"_Promise to come back soon?" She asked._

"_I promise." Now his promise was twice as strong and significant. Dave walked to his favorite pair of twins._

"_Well guys, take care of your little sisters for me 'kay? And when you all graduate, I'll bring you to the US with me. It's a promise." He winked and they giggled. _

"_We'll miss you Uncle Dave." They said in unison. He smiled and opened his arms wide open. Both ran to his arms and hugged him tight. He said his farewells and looked at them for the last time. He waved good bye for the last time, wearing a shirt that he and Haley bought at a tiangge. Dave walked through those doors and that was the last they saw each other..._

_End of Flashback _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE**

**A/N: Don't own Mirror Images either...but I'm one of them

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Meet the nieces**

"Dave, Dave! Bro!" Dave was in a trance and John had the pleasure of waking him. "Dude, you were staring into space or something! By the way, Becky said you could go but you have to be back before the press con." Dave thanked him and rode his car to the airport.

"There's something seriously wrong 'bout that dude." John said to himself rubbing the back of his head. He shrugged and walked back to his comfy chair.

AT THE AIRPORT

"I can't wait to see Uncle Dave again." Said a dark haired girl with brown eyes, Riley was her name. Riley had a few strands of hair near her face which she colored blue. She picked up her black bag that her sisters gave her on her last birthday.

"Yeah, pictures can't compare to seeing him personally." Said Haley, she had lighter brown hair with blonde highlights and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey guys, Uncle Dave might just be outside right now." Said Lys, she was checking in her black body bag for their passports. Lys had long brown hair as well but she had highlights of golden brown.

"Little help here guys!" yelled out Rebecca. Rebecca and Lys were twins so they looked alike but unlike Lys, she had layered hair and she often tied it into a ponytail. As for Lys, she had always let her hair down. They waited in line to get checked out. They walked past all the conveyer belts through the x-ray. They looked among the crowd looking for their favorite uncle. They couldn't find him. Then they heard their names being called from a far. They searched and saw their uncle at last. He was wearing a white suit and a black undershirt.

"Uncle Dave!" They all yelled out in chorus. They were so happy to see him again. He smiled at them.

"Look at you." He said to Riley. She was so much taller infront of him than how she looked in past pictures he'd seen.

"Why? Don't I look like myself?" joked Riley. "Is it the hair?" She pointed out her blue colored pieces of hair. He smiled.

"How 'bout a piggy back ride?" He smiled.

"Aint I too big for those?"

"No one's too big for piggy back rides." came Haley with her brown LV stroller bag.

"Here comes Haley 'fashionably' late again." shot Riley.

"At least I look good." Haley shot back. She hugged her uncle tight and couldnt help but smile.

Lys and Rebecca soon joined the "reunion", if that's what you wanna call it.

"Hey Uncle Dave!" Dave held them in his big stong arms.

"You've gotten bigger..." Rebecca said noticing his unbelievably huge biceps and triceps.

"I feel so vertically...horizontally and diagonally challenged." joked Lys. They all cracked up. Lys was usually the one with the witty comments and all those weird jokes.

"Anyway, c'mon girls let's go. I gotta do something important for a while." He grabbed their bags and threw the bags into the trunk. Riley sat in front with Dave and began fiddling with some of the buttons. Music blasted from the rather small radio. From rock to classic.

"Riley! I'm getting dizzy here! First it's Sean Paul, a second later it's Motzart after 2 seconds it's Fall Out Boy! Just pick a station already!" Haley held Riley's wrist a few inches away from the tuner.

"Fine." Riley looked into her bag for a CD. "Here it is." She pulled out a burnt CD.

"My very own mix." She clipped the CD between her index and middle finger. Lys knew what she met.

Riley loved mixing songs and writing her own but the thing was, she didn't sing, she only knew how to play one instrument and those were her drums. But she couldn't make a song with only that. That's where my sisters came in. Rebecca was awesome with the guitar. She knew how to play every single note. As for Lys, she can sing. And I mean sing. She has this just absolutely angelic voice. Two down, one to go, that one would be Haley who is about just 2 years older than Riley. She may look like the kind of girl that does the tambourine but know what, she does base. So they're like a little band in their own family.

"Riley, don't tell me that's _the CD._" Said Lys. Lys and the sisters knew exactly what the CD contained.

"Well, sis, I finished it before we left for the airport." Smiled Riley. Rebecca and Haley smiled as well.

"Don't you dare Riley Marie Bautista." Threatened Lys.

"Well _Lys Norielle Bautista, _I do dare." Riley acted fast. She opened the plastic case and pushed it into the stereo. Dave just smiled. He remembered the times like this back then, back in the Philippines. _Nothing's changed. _He was still concentrated on the road but he was able to catch glances of them.

Finally, Riley was able to play the CD.

_**For the thousands in attendance,**_

_**For the millions listening to this…**_

_**Let's get ready to rock! Yeah!**_

Everyone knew whose voice it belonged to, the voice belonged to Riley. As for the giggling in the background, I guess we all know whose voices those belonged to – Rebecca, Lys and of course, Haley.

_**Now, for your entertainment and enjoyment,**_

_**HERE'S MIRROR IMAGES! **_

Then music began playing in the back. Soon the voices faded and music dominated the place.

"Split into Four"

_**I looked into my mirror and I saw no one but me **_

_**God gave me a mirror but it looked nothing like me**_

_**I stood right there and wondered where I could find me**_

_**And then one day I realized it was in a place I couldn't see**_

_**Chorus**_

_**She was in the east**_

_**She was in the south**_

_**She was in the east**_

_**And I was thrown all the way north**_

_**We struggled around to find who we were**_

_**And yet we were always lost**_

_**What we didn't realize was we were one**_

_**That was split into four**_

**_Rebecca (Rap):_**

'**_Coz maybe one day_**

_**we got our genes mixed up**_

_**we got split, we got divided**_

_**but hell that ain't stoppin' us**_

**_Lys (Rap):_**

'**_Coz they turn to me_**

_**I turn to them**_

_**It ain't no big difference**_

_**if y'all look in the mirror **_

_**and see the phyisical appearances**_

**_Rebecca:_**

_**One day we were lost…**_

**_Lys:_**

_**The next we weren't…**_

_**Both shout:**_

_**And we're stayin' this way til the end of time!**_

_**Chorus2x**_

_**All four:**_

_**Split one into four…**_

_**Hah…**_

**_You get mirror images…_**

Then the drums slowly weakened. And the sounds died away. The funny thing was the next thing they heard was applause. They all burst into laughter.

"How long have you girls been doing this band thing?" asked Dave entering a parking lot.

"More than 10 years now." Lys answered.

"Yeah, we used to play other people's songs." Continued Rebecca.

"But now _we _write our own songs and make our own tunes." Ended Haley.

"YUP, YUP!" added Riley smiling so brightly at him.

"Ever thought of going public? You sound good." Dave complimented.

"Well umm…" Riley couldn't find the words to say.

"We're afraid that…" Haley continued.

"That no one will like our music…" Lys added.

"And that…people wont like us…" Rebecca finished. Dave laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked. Dave's eyes still fixated on the road.

"It's just that you'll never know unless you try. Get me?" Dave said giving some "words of wisdom" to his talented nieces. "Anyway, what's not to like?" He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys...late update again...I'm so sorry!!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I need more!!! hahaha joke! Hope ya enjoyed this! SMILES! Even though the world is against you, just smile because you'll never know who'll fall in love with your smile! ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone the WWE does. I also don't own any brands like Guess, or Zara 

A/N: This one is kinda short. I have more homework to do. So sad. TT 

* * *

Chapter 3 - Love at first sight...maybe not 

Dave continued to check his watch, every 5 minutes. He was in a hurry. He needed to get back in time for the press conference.

"Hey Uncle Dave, may I ask," began Rebecca closing the door to Dave's car. "what are we doing here?" This question also lingered in the girls' minds.

"Yeah, what are we doing here?" Riley asked as she watched Dave put on a hat and really dark glasses. i think it's a disguise. Riley thought. She and her sisters knew what Dave's "status" was.

"Just some stuff I have to do. Here, take them and have some fun." Dave handed each of them a credit card, he didn't want to flaunt how rich he was but he just wanted to let his nieces have a little fun while he had work to do. "Go on and do your thing." They all walked though the double glass doors of the mall entrance and as they could see, the place was jam-packed! Kids in Randy Orton shirts and a number of teens in the usual DX or Cena shirts. The Bautista sisters squeezed through the huge crowd. The place smelled like sweat. Soon, they lost track of their famous uncle and the next minute saw him up there on the stage saying things through a microphone.

"Looks like Uncle Dave's late." snickered Lys when she saw some woman, with headphones and a clipboard, lecturing him. The others snickered with her. They got out of the huge crowd of screaming fans. Finally, they could breathe.

They went their seperate ways, except for Riley. She was curious of who else other than her uncle Dave was there. She fell in line, who-knows- what, and some guy gave her a poster of someone she didn't even know. In the picture, it was a poster of a man with crystal baby blue eyes and he was in camo short pants. Not that bad. Riley thought. She waited curiously in line to know who the person in the person was.

Lys and Rebecca headed straight for Tower Records once they got out of the vast sea of people. They walked up to the store and once they got in, getting them out was as hard as feeding a toothless dog a bone.

As for Haley, she was the most fashionable one in their bunch so shopping she went. First, she went to Guess, next to Zara. Yup, she was the shopaholic in the family. But the thing about her, she knew when it was either time to spend or to save. She walked around the mall with at least 3 bags full of clothes.

Riley waited in line, as patiently as she could but curiosity was taking the most of her. Along the way, another staff member handed her a few pictures of whoever. Actually the only person she knew in those pictures was her Uncle. Only a few people were in front of her, maybe about 3 or 4. She needed to get her curiosity to calm down a little. It was somewhat weird because her heart beat faster with every step she took. It was the weirdest feeling.

After about another 5 minutes, she was called over by someone else. He had an afro, and he had brown eyes. He was also wearing a purple shirt. She knew nothing about him but why was he calling her. Instead, he approached her. Who the hell is this? Riley thought.

"Hey there," He winked at her.

"Excuse me?" She didn't feel at all comfortable in this situation she was in. He definitely not the person on the poster. She thought.

"You sitting over there with me," He smirked. "I'll tell you, now that's COOL..." He said smoothly.

"WTF? Who the heck are you?"

"C'mon with me and let's get to know each other then..." He said in a cocky annoying tone.

"Ew. No."

"Carlito won't stand this. Being insulted by you- you girl." He left afterwards. But she hadn't noticed it was FINALLY her turn.

"Hey, want an autograph with that pic?" He joked. She faced him. Their eyes met. Her deep-set brown eyes and his crystal baby blue eyes. She shook her head and broke the moment.

"FYI, I didn't even want this...this...picture. Someone just gave it to me." She wanted to act tough but for some reason, her heart raced that moment their eyes met.

"Chill babe, give it here." He smiled softly. He found it quite cute, her TRYING to act tough.

"Don't call me babe." She stated. He smiled even bigger. But she felt a push from behind her. She was about to fall, she braced herself for the impact and knew the floor was no where near soft, nor was it clean.

But instead of a fall, she was caught - just in time. She looked up to see who just saved her and it was him.

"Don't fall for me that quick." John Cena gave her his award- winning smile. Riley wasn't gonna be like other girl to just fall for him. She was different. All she could do was feel her face turn crimson. She leaned closer to his right ear and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll never fall for you." She looked in his eyes and saw a little drop of HURT.

* * *

a/n: short? if you want a next chap please review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE superstar. **

* * *

"We'll see about that," John smirked as well. They were caught in the same awkward position in the middle of a huge crowd, but it seemed that everything just…stopped. They were simply hypnotized by each other's eyes. She looked deep into his baby blues and he did the same with her dark brown eyes. John was amazed he never seen eyes as beautiful as hers. Sure, her eyes didn't have this special color or anything but there was just something about her eyes that no word could describe. Their lips moving closer and closer. They were inches apart when...

"HEY CENA! RILEY!" someone with a low and angry voice called. This triggered them to snap out of the spellbinding connection between the strangers. Riley knew that voice, very well in fact. She immediately stood up straight and fixed her shirt. John, on the other hand just wanted to punch whoever that was. Not for long I should say. John realized who it was and changed his mind, anyway, it wouldn't be…wise.

"Hey Dave, how's the autograph signing goin'?" John asked.

"Don't 'hey Dave,' me Cena," glared Dave. He went into over-protective uncle mode so quick. "what the hell where you doing with my niece!?" Dave confronted him. John looked at Riley, who was standing behind her uncle, with an 'I'm really sorry' smile on her face.

"Nothing, nothing happened." Riley said as she stood in the middle of her uncle and a guy she barely knew.

"You don't have to defend him Riley," Dave continued to glare at Cena. Riley moved in front of him. "Riley, move."

"Nothing happened," Riley stood her ground. "I fell, he caught me. I should be the one thanking him."

"Are you sure?" Riley nodded. Dave calmed down. "If you try to hurt her, you're dead." He warned John. Dave hugged his niece and whispered.

"Be careful."

"I will." She whispered back. As soon as Dave had left to exercise his hand again, she spun around violently to face a smirking John Cena.

"So, you do like me? Well, enough to save me from your uncle, that is..." he said with that mischeivous grin of his.

Riley gave him a glare. John check his watch

"Well Riley, it was nice meeting you…by the way," John leaned over again. "I forgot to give you this." he whispered in her ear. This sent a chill down her spine. He leaned closer and gave her a kiss- a peck on her innocent lips. Riley touched her lips after that kiss.

'_That_ didn't just happen' she thought.

"JOHN CENA!" she yelled out. All eyes turned to her. She stomped and headed for him. As for Cena, he didn't know what to make out this whole thing. It was either she wanted more of his strawberry kisses or maybe - "WAPAK!" her palm hit his right cheek. He held the cheek with his right hand and smirked like it didn't hurt one bit. "I like 'em feisty." he said.

"You're lucky I saved your ass this time, Cena, 'cause next time, it won't be as pretty... So consider yourself lucky..." she shot. But around 3 steps forward, she looked back at him, said, "FYI, I don't like rapper wannabes... Number one on that list is a guy named John Cena..." and smirked.

_Don't worry, Riley... One day, you're gonna be head over heels for the champ..._ he thought with mischief glistening in his baby blue orbs. _One day... I promise..._

As for Haley and Lys they got to work on Haley's look for her next date with a guy named Rei.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone that the WWE does.

**A/N :** This chapter took a while because I actually was gonna wait for like what 10+ reviews but well... I couldn't resist. I had to do something to just pass- I mean- kill time. Heehee... I'm sorry this took a while longer... please forgive me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Prey in Sight**

"How 'bout this one?" Haley walked out of the dressing room in red salsa dress. She didn't really take salsa or anything but the dress looked good on her. She faced the mirror, and checked if the dress made her look fat.

" Lys, does this dress make me look fat?" She asked her sister. But apparently, Lys was busy staring at the commotion. A group of crazy screaming girls were going even crazier. 'I wonder what all the fuss is about...' "Hey Lys, earth to Lys?" Haley called.

"Oh, sorry... I think..." - she tapped her index finger on her chin as she watched Haley spin around - "it looks great except for the fact that it's a dress for people who actually dance." She commented. Haley just pouted at her, "What? I said it looked great didn't I?" and Lys just gave her sister a "hmph". She turned her back and looked in the full body mirror again deciding whether buying the dress would be a good choice. It took her a while to actually decide. "Should I or should I?" she asked no one in particular. She was busy deciding until she heard someone whistle. She turned her head and saw this tall, dark and well... not - so handsome guy in a dark suit.

"Excuse me miss, did it hurt?" Mystery Man asked her as he came closer. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Pardon?" Lys was no where to be found. She wasn't there. Haley was completely clueless about what Mystery Man asked.

"When you fell from heaven?" He smirked. Haley was annoyed. She put her hands on her hips.

"That was funny..." Haley said sarcastically. He lowered his sunglasses and looked at her again from head to bottom.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked her. She knew this line all too well.

"...or do you want me to walk by again?... How original." She ended with a smirk of her own.

"Wow, you're pretty and smart. So do you have a name, or should I call you mine?"

"If you use one more of those cheesy lines I swear I will kick your ass." She threatened him.

"Oh, feisty." She wanted to just slap the smirk off his thick face. He took off his dark shades and revealed his emerald green eyes.

"Name's Orton, Randy Orton." He _tried _to imitate James Bond, but sadly , he just made it worse.

"Well, Mr. Orton, here's a couple tips for you," Haley placed her hands on her hips and held her index finger up. "One, don't try to sound like James Bond. Two, cheesy lines are only used by people who are stupid enough to think that they'd actually work, and that would be a miracle. And lastly, keep your hands to yourself , perv." She turned away and walked back into the dressing room. He was shocked. This was the first ever time ANY GIRL dissed him like that. He watched as she walked into the dressing room and locking the door shut. He took this as a challenge. He raised an eyebrow and put his hands in his pockets. Lys could see the smirk clearly on his face as he walked right past her like she was just a shadow in the darkness. She watched as he was surrounded by his bodyguards and exited the scene.

"That right there is what you call... The world's biggest ASS." Lys turned to Haley who was now in her original clothes and carrying the red salsa dress. She walked to the counter and handed them the dress. "I'll take this one." She handed her a credit card and smiled.

Lys looked out the shop still can't get the picture of his smirk out of her mind. This was weird, after all he clearly liked her sister - Haley. "This is stupid, why am I even thinking about him?" She told herself. She laughed at how she felt, maybe simply infatuation? Or maybe something even greater? Can't be he doesn't like me, he likes her. She turned to look at her sister who was signing the receipt at the counter.

"Hey sis you want anything?" Haley asked from the counter carrying her dress in a box which was in a paper bag.

"Nah, let's go maybe the others are already waiting for us." Lys opened the door and they walked to where they agreed to meet.

* * *

**A/N: **I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR HAVING YOU WAIT FOR A LONG TIME JUST FOR THIS SHORT CHAP!!! I FEEL SOOOOO GUILTY... I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOON. Thanks for reading by the way. ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anyone except my original characters.

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter. It's like my I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – **Give me a chance, just one chance.

"Hey Lys, don't tell me you like that guy." Haley said as she linked her arm with her sister's.

"No way. I mean he's not my type I was just wondering why all those girls were going crazy over him…" Lys explained. Yeah, she was only curious.

"Oh. Yeah, I wonder why too… Let's make a promise - nothing happened in that store right sis?" Haley winked. Lys just nodded with a smile. Haley wasn't really the kind of girl that dealt on the past. So after a few minutes she just gave up. However, Lys could forget. It was weird, she knew she didn't like him but why is it still on her mind?_ I should stop this. I feel crazy. I mean he likes Haley and he didn't even notice me. It was like I was just a shadow_ - she thought - _right, time to think about more important things. _She checked her watch and noticed that they had to get going.

"Haley, I think we'd better be going." Lys told her sister as they stepped off the elevator.

"Yah, or else Uncle Dave will kill us." Haley joked. They headed back to where thy first came in and found Rebecca there already waiting. She somehow looked happy, like something really nice had happened to her.

"So sis what's with the smile?" Haley sneaked up from behind Rebecca.

"Yeah, why is there a goofy smile on your face?" Lys grinned.

"Nothing...I just... bumped into someone is all..." Rebecca was obviously lying.

"Rebecca I'm your twin I know when you're lying."

"I'm not telling you anything." She said with a stern voice crossing her arms. Haley and Lys looked at each other and nodded. They grinned and started to tickle her.

"Ok...Fine I'll tell you...but...not now..." She said in between laughs. They waited and soon came Dave. Soon Riley followed and some guy behind her. Luckily, Dave went to get the car or else John would have 2 black eyes. He had brown hair and was about 6 feet tall. All three sisters did was smile with evil intentions in mind. _Looks like tonight's truth or dare night,_ Haley thought.

"John, can you please just leave me? Stop following me like a dog." Riley said annoyed. John, who was walking just behind Riley, smiled.

"I'm not leaving until I see you get into the car," John smiled.

"What?"

"I just don't want anyone putting a finger on you." John had a reason for walking behind her, and not beside her.

"Don't act like a boyfriend, or else I'll have to slap you." She threatened. He liked this about her, not the threatening part but the part about her being independent; it was kind of weird really. He usually wanted to feel like he was needed, but with her, he somehow knew that she was strong willed and very free. He didn't look at her like he did most girls – by face.

"Well, who knows I might just be one in the future," He grinned at his idea. As for Riley she just thought it was the most absurd thing she heard all day or maybe in her whole life, next to what he said before.

"Dream on," She said firmly.

"I will, see ya in my dreams tonight, my Juliet," He winked. They finally got close enough to her sisters and he thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give her something he considers a farewell gift. He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. He could feel her face slowly burning up. "I'll be waiting, but if you can't wait anymore, come to Raw this Monday." He waved his hand as he walked back to the crew and everyone else. The girls just bombarded Riley with questions she didn't even want to answer. They heard a honking sound and saw their Uncle in his hat and shades waiting for them outside the mall. They all looked at each other and agreed that their Uncle didn't need to know what happened. It was a silent promise.

The girls were getting ready for a night out. Dave invited them out with a few friends. He dressed in the usual shirt and pants. He knocked on the girls' hotel door. He wanted to make sure if they were alright by themselves. He knew they weren't kids anymore but it didn't hurt to check them from time to time. "Girls?" He waited for someone to open the door. Riley was in her camouflage shorts and her shirt. She opened the door and asked him to wait for a while. He walked in and just sat on the couch. "Hey Uncle Dave," Riley said as she walked to the sofa to sit next to him. "Can I travel with you? I mean you know in the WWE? Want some coffee?" Dave didn't expect this. Riley stood and she walked over to the kitchen and pouring him a mug of coffee silently praying that he'd say yes.

"Why do you want to come? You can't just leave the others." He told her drinking some coffee. He wasn't sure about letting them come with him. After all, he was their uncle and he didn't want anything to happen to his nieces.

"They won't be alone. We talked about it and they said they wanted to come as well." She smiled hoping the answer would be what she wanted to hear.

"I don't know Riley. I mean I don't want anything to happen to you." Dave told his youngest niece. He was in his protective uncle mode.

"I think we're aware of that Uncle Dave, but we just want to be able to have new experiences." She tried to explain.

"I just want to be sure…" He told her.

"I have an idea Uncle Dave," Riley said. "Why don't we have a deal? If all of us are behaved in the next Raw show, you'll allow us to stay with you for lets say a month? And another thing, you're the one who's telling mommy and papa." Dave thought about it, he thought. _Maybe it won't be so bad. After all I'll get to have some time to catch up with the girl ._He rubbed his chin pretending to be in deep thought about the whole agreement. He smiled at Riley and that was her cue, she smiled and put her arms around her uncle's neck.

"Thanks so much!!!" She shouted so happily. The others could hear her voice so joyful and at that moment, they knew their uncle had agreed to the deal. But there was a hidden agenda behind al this. The three mischievous girls remembered about what happened at the mall earlier in the day – when John kissed Riley on the cheek. They knew that Riley was so oblivious that she wouldn't remember such and event. She was so carefree that she tended too be so absentminded. They wanted to watch the drama and tragedy of the guy and Riley. They didn't even know what his name was because Riley didn't want to say a word, and neither did Rebecca. So their secrets still hidden from the rest.

"But soft, what light from yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun..." Lys could hear a voice from outside the bedroom balcony. They were on the lower floors because all the higher floors were already occupied. Lys ran to the balcony to look who was there. She opened the French doors and looked down. She saw John there, but in her mind, he was guy that kissed Riley. She knew her uncle would be furious if he found this guy outside their balcony. She put her index finger in her lips telling him to be quiet. "Where is Riley?" He mouthed out. Lys wasn't an expert in these kinds of things, so she didn't really understand what he was asking. "What?" She asked. John yelled out his question again. "Inside, just wait a sec," Lys ran back inside.

"Who was it?" Haley asked. Lys looked around the corner and Dave was no longer there.

"The guy with Riley earlier," It wasn't Lys who smiled, but also Rebecca and Haley the moment they heard what Lys' reply was.

"Riley, you have a visitor." called Rebecca.

"Where?" She asked after pouring herself some hot cocoa.

"Balcony." Haley answered with a grin. Lys already ran to the balcony to tell Romeo that his Juliet was coming.

"What do you mean balcony?" Riley was puzzled.

"Just go." Rebecca and Haley pushed her. Once she was outside the French doors, they locked her out. Riley didn't know what was happening. She started banging on the glass calling her sisters to open the doors. She could see from inside the room they had smiles on their faces. Smiles she could only describe as "evil" in every way possible. They closed the curtains and Riley knew there was no way of them letting her in.

"But soft, what light from yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun..." someone said. She could hear a voice from outside. She cautiously walked over to the end of the balcony and regretfully looked down. _What the hell does he want now? _She thought seeing John in a tux standing just down her balcony. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief," He continued to speak. _Wait a minute aren't those lines from Romeo and Juliet? _She recalled a play a few years back in high school. _What the hell does he think he's doing!? _She yelled in her mind. The dark night was lit by the pale light of the white moon that shone up in the sky. She was speechless. Riley knew it was sweet of him to do this, but why? It wasn't like he was courting her right? _We only met today right? But why does it feel like I've known him since forever. _"That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." He went on. She didn't know what to say. She decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go with this crazy play. She leaned over the balcony and she could see the sweet smile on his face.

"Well, go on." She smiled. She didn't know why she was even doing this. _Maybe, just maybe I can give this guy a chance...He is kinda sweet..._ She thought, as she heard every word from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"...that I might touch that cheek..." He said, he wanted her to answer him.

"Ay me." She remembered those lines perfectly, after all she was the understudy of Juliet. Once she had answered him, his blue eyes were filled with absolute happiness. "She speaks." He too remembered these lines. He never did acting but somehow he wanted to also find his Juliet soon.

"O, speak again, bright angel..." The night progressed. And finally, the final few lines of act 2, scene 2.

"That I shall say 'Good night' till it be morrow..." Riley said her last line. She smiled at him, and so did he.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace so sweet to rest..." He finished and gave her a smile.

"Thanks, but remember just because I played Juliet doesn't mean you'll ever be my Romeo." She winked, and tried to open the door. It was late and she noticed that her sisters were all asleep just outside the balcony. She smiled. "I'll get you back for this." She locked the doors, took a few pillows from the beds and a few blankets as well. She laid down beside her sisters and fell into slumber with a small smile on her face.

John put his hands in his jacket pockets and just walked away with a smile on his face. _She sure is different from the others, I can see it in her beautiful eyes. _He walked back to his room hoping his roommate, Randy didn't lock him out.

* * *

**A/N: **Well how was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except my own characters.

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and please continue reading this story. Sorry for the typos in the last chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - **The Frog Prince 

"Everything happens to you! It's so unfair!" Haley complained as she flipped a few pancakes.

"It's not like I want these things to happen! Go on, take him I wouldn't care. I don't want him anyway." Riley said having a big bite of her pancake, causing some maple syrup to drip down on the side of her mouth.

"Haley, shut up, you already had your chance with Prince Charming but you just shunned him away," Lys smirked. Haley just gave her sister a death glare after all, they had a deal to keep it a secret.

"Well, spit it out already, I don't think it's a secret anymore." Rebecca also had a secret that no one else knew. Lys could see that Haley wasn't ready to tell anyone anything, but sadly, it was her fault why now she was forced to say everything that happened. "So sis, who's the guy?" Haley turned back to the stove finishing up the rest of the pancake mixture.

"He's not really a guy... He's more of a... frog." She said forming a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake. Her mom often did this at home, back in the Philippines.

"A frog? Maybe a frog prince you mean." Lys commented sipping some orange juice.

"No, I mean a slimy green frog, you know the ones that croak a lot? Wait rephrase that, the ones that croak too much," Haley said finally having her breakfast, a few pancakes she made and the usual orange juice.

"But if you kiss him, maybe he'll turn out to be the hot gorgeous prince you've always been dreaming about," Rebecca nudged Haley with her elbow. "Remember when mom used to tell us stories, the one about the frog Prince, I remember a certain someone asking her to repeat that one over and over again." Everyone turned to Haley and watched as she just quietly ate her food.

"Leave me in peace! And to make things clear, I only liked that story cuz... well... umm... I wanted a golden ball like the Princess's." She hmphed and finished the last of her food. She stomped back to the kitchen and put her plate right beside the silver sink. She went into her room muttering and slamed the door shut.

**In Haley's room**

"Why the hell... is this thing happening to me..." She was seated on her bed with her arms around her knees. "Why him? Why can't I stop think of him... I feel so insane... and why do they have tease me about it anyway, I mean they have their own lives anyway..." She bended closer to her knees. She could feel her warm breath on her skin. "His smile, his expression, his eyes, those haunting eyes..." She rocked her self to and fro, humming the song her mom sang to her many years ago. Behind this energetic diva lies a lonely girl with nothing but a heart she follows.

"Haley," Lys knocked on her door. _She's been like this all morning... I hope she's fine. _Lys was carrying Haley's lunch on a tray. "Haley, please open the door..." She was getting more worried every time Haley didn't answer. After a few more minutes, Lys tried the knob and it was open. She peeked inside and she found her sister asleep on her bed, she smiled. _At least she's safe. _Lys thought. She put the food on the table right across the room and closed the door behind her letting her sister have some rest. _She's always been so troubled and I know she's been hiding it all this time, but somehow I see through her...I'll wait till she's ready. No need to rush, there's all the time in the world. _

"Hey Lys! Lets eat!" Riley said with joy. Lys cooked food for lunch. There was burger steak and some pasta, there was also some salad. Lys sat down with her sisters and smiled. "Where's Haley?" Riley asked noticing an empty chair.

"She won't be eating with us, she needs sometime alone. So let's not disturb her until we have to get dressed for tonight's show ok?" The two nodded. They had their lunch and took a few hours of rest because they knew that tonight was one night when they won't be able to get much rest. Lys saw Riley asleep in front of the TV, like she did every time at home. Rebecca was also resting but she was outside, in the veranda with a book in her hands. Lys walked back into Haley's room to check if she had already eaten, or even just woken up. So she knocked on her door again just for good measure. "Haley, are you awake sis?" She said knocking on the door. "Hales?" She called again.

"Just a sec!" Lys heard her sister's happy voice. _Hopefully, she won't be so sad anymore. _Lys gave her sister a smile. Haley opened the door.

"Thanks for the lunch sis," Haley smiled and handed the tray to her sister. "now, if you excuse me, I'll be trying out outfits for tonight's show." Then she closed the door. _She'll be perfectly fine. After all, she's back to looking for an outfit and planning for the next one_. Lys knew she was going to be fine, it was like this every time, but she hated times like these but she was happy that she got over it.

After a whole morning of just relaxing and sleeping, the girls were getting ready for the day's main event - Monday Night Raw. They had front row tickets and of course, backstage passes. It was going to be a night to remember. "LYS!!! Where's my bag!? You know the one with the dragon," Riley frantically searched through her pile of things.

"Riley!!! Where the hell did you put my capri pants!?" Rebecca yelled as she threw her shirts all over, like she was digging for treasure. Haley walked past their rooms holding her clothes, a robe and a towel.

"This is why you should plan properly," She entered the bathroom and had herself a long - and when I say long, I mean at least thirty minutes- hot shower. She felt the hot water dripping down her skin. She opened her eyes and began to cry. Haley usually cried in the shower so she wouldn't see her own tears, so she didn't show people how weak and helpless she really was. She fell to the floor and just cried her eyes out. No one could hear her, because of the sound of the water. No one could see her. _I just don't want anyone worrying about me anymore. _She thought to herself standing up and finishing up her bath. She dressed herself in a white stretched linen halter top with a chain back, a pair of white cuff pants and her classic platform slingback sandals. She also included a white bolero.

"Hey sis, what's with the all white outfit?" Riley asked. She on the other hand was in her Vans, a black top and a pair of jeans she tore and decorated with water-proof markers.

"Yeah, why white?" Rebecca also wondered. She was in a pair of capris, Converse Chuck's and a dark blue top.

"Let her be. It suits her anyway," Lys was in her black tanktop over a white printed shirt, jeans and a pair of not so high sandals. They got in the car and drove off. As they were driving, Rebecca noticed that the car was going slower each minute that passed by. She checked the gas and she found the problem.

"OH SHIT." She said looking at her sisters with a worried face. "We're out of gas." Rebecca said. The car was a rental and it was the only one left at the shop. "What are we gonna do?" Lys began to think, she knew at this rate the car was going to stop anytime now. She continued thinking of a plan. Then, she felt the car come to a stop. _Damn. What the hell are we gonna do now? _She thought.

"Well," Riley shrugged. "looks like we're walking." She opened the door and just jumped out.

"What the hell? I aint walking! Let's just phone Uncle Dave." She took out her phone. "NO SIGNAL!?!?!"

"Looks like walking is the only thing we can do right now. We'll just call the rental shop when we get to the arena." Lys also thought that if they'd walk maybe they'd make it in time.

"Fine, fine. I'll lock the car." Rebecca said as she got out of the car. "C'mon Hales, or else you'll be stuck there." Haley was a bit stubborn but nevertheless, she couldn't stay there all night long. Haley put her phone back, sighed and gave up.

"Well then let's go." Haley said finally getting down the car. They walked for a while already. Riley could hear something coming from behind them. There were also lights. It was a car, finally. They thought they'd be walking the whole night.

"Damn, I wish I just wore my sneakers!!!" Haley vented out. She was about to just take off her shoes and throw them as far away as she could but then, she saw headlights of car coming. "Finally, can we please hitch a ride!?" She asked the responsible one - Lys.

Lys wanted to say yes but she knew that anything could happen. "I don't...think it would be a good idea... You know how people are these days..." Lys also felt her feet already giving in to the pain. But, she knew she had to look strong. It was like this every time, she was always to be the one to stand strong and encourage her sisters to go forth. They didn't stop but the car did.

"Hey, what are you little ladies doing here at this time?" someone in the dark asked as the car slowed down and followed them. Haley turned to the rude stranger in the white Navigator. _OH SHIT. _She realized who it was.

"Our parents told us never to talk, or communicate in anyway possible with strangers..." Riley said so child- like. She had used this line so many times, that she lost count at fifty.

"They also said never to take rides, candy or food of any kind from people who we or they don't know..." Rebecca was like Riley but she, on the other hand lost track at seventy.

"Well girls, I'm not really a stranger you know," Riley and Rebecca looked at each other. What the hell is he talking about, they haven't met him anywhere...Have they? "Ask your sister over there." He pointed at Haley who looked like she was desperately trying to hide behind Lys.

"Well, Haley do you know him?" Rebecca asked. Riley was actually hoping she would say yes, her ankles couldn't take another step. They stared at Haley and she finally nodded.

"See, I'm no stranger. Now, get in. Or you'll miss the first few matches." He smiled. Now, they knew he was headed their way. He unlocked the passenger's door in front and at the back. Riley didn't think she just went in. _She trusts people so easily._ Lys thought trying to stop her sister from doing something so careless.

"Riley, don't..." Lys tried to stop her but even her twin climbed up the car. "Rebecca... please..."

"But my feet hurt!" Riley sounded like she was a five year old who was forced to walked a hundred miles.

"It's alright. I won't do anything to you. I promise, you have my word for it." Randy said with his elbow outside the window and a smug smile. Lys decided that if "something" were to happen at least she would be with her sisters. Lys put up her hand in defeat.

"OK you win, I'll get in. Let's go Hales." She took her sister's hand who looked as though she wanted to just hide from it all. Haley took her hand back and shook her head when her sister asked her why. "Why, what's wrong?"

"No, I'm not getting in that car. I'll walk." Lys went into the car and Haley did what she said she'd do - walk. Randy slowly drove his car following her speed.

"You sure you don't want to get in? It's dangerous to be out at this time of night especially someone as pretty as you."Randy gave her, once again, one of his award winning, most annoying smiles.

"hmph." She continued to walk ignoring the pain her high heels were causing. Then she could hear footsteps, someone behind her was running. She turned around and the next thing she knew, he purse was gone. She didn't notice that the thief had gone with her purse. She did what her instincts told her - scream her heart out. Haley turned to Randy with a face with an expression like 'What the hell are you still doing there!? Aren't you suppose to be running after the guy that just took my purse!?'.

"Oh, was that my cue?" He turned to the others in the second row. "Please stay, don't go off running away alright?" He smiled and got out of the car with a moment's hesitation. Yes, he got down the car and even fixed his shirt and hair before he "ran" off to save Haley's purse.

"If you ask me," Riley commented as she and her sisters watched him jog his way around the corner where the culprit ran. "I think the dude's got 0 chance at winning the last place in a senior citizen's marathon..."The twins just nodded in agreement. Haley on the other hand looked frustrated as ever. She was worried about her bag but she wanted to beat the hell out of, not the criminal, but so called hero.

**Meanwhile...**

"Thanks for doing this for me, man." Randy handed a guy in a dark coat a few hundred bucks.

"Anytime." The man in exchange handed Randy the purse. He felt he had her in his fingertips. _Just a little more..._He thought to himself as he walked, acting like he just won a grand prize, back to the car.

Now, all four of them were in the car and he gave Haley her purse back hoping to at least hear a thank you.

"Thanks." She responded coldly as she took the purse from him.

"Guess you owe me for this..."

"What?! I owe you noth- " Haley was about to finish but her sister nudged her and whispered something into her ear. Haley sighed and smiled, the expression was clearly not meant. "Thank...you...I guess...I do owe you one..." She turned away and he smirked.

"I wonder what he's thinking..." Riley whispered in Rebecca's ear.

* * *

**Sorry for once again taking too long with a chapter. I'm just trying to live out the rest of my free time because when June comes I'm D-E-A-D. So enjoy!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclainer :** I don't own anyone :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - **The history behind the smiles

Lys was sitting on her bed and running through some things she brought along with her

At the hotel, the girls were sitting around in their suite. Haley was rummaging through her clothes as she tried to plan which top goes which what jeans and so on. Riley was sitting down on the floor and writing in her notebook on top of the coffee table. Lys was sitting outside in the balcony as she indulged in composing. Rebecca was watching the latest sports news on the tube as she lazily sat on the couch.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Riley, get the door!" Rebecca, Lys and Haley screamed all at the same time as if it had been choreographed.

"Why me?" Riley reacted.

The three knew the answer all too well. "You're the youngest. Go!" they all said at the same time.

Riley gave a slight pout and 'hmph' before actually standing up from her comfortable seat on the floor and walking over to the door. She peeked into the peephole and saw that their Uncle Dave was standing outside in his gym clothes. It was, after all, quite early in the morning. "Hi, Uncle Dave!" Riley greeted with a smile after she swung the door open.

"Morning, Riley!" Dave replied as she gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "How were your nights?" he asked.

"Well…" Haley started as she still threw some of her clothes around the room.

"…It was okay… Nice beds…" Rebecca said, not taking her eyes off the tube.

"…And it was really interesting the way Lys rolled around on her bed like a potato…" Riley joked. All of them laughed, but the witty comment never came from the one who was the joke of the moment.

The youngest Bautista looked at Lys who was still outside and humming and said, "Lys! That was your cue for a witty comment!"

Lys turned her head around and said, "Wha-?"

"…Twin's off in dreamland again." Rebecca said.

"Sorry…" Lys said. "Just got inspiration so… working on it before it goes kapoof, y'know?" She stood up and walked inside. After plopping down on the armchair, she asked, "Dare I ask what was Riley's crazy joke?"

All of them shook their heads no except for Riley. Lys smirked at Riley, "Sorry, sis, majority rules."

"Aaaw, shucks." Riley said and pouted.

Dave laughed at all their silly antics: Haley mercilessly scattering her clothes all over the room, Riley pulling jokes endlessly, Lys teasing her little sister and Rebecca swatting Haley's head for throwing a crop top on her head. "Well, seeing as it is that you're all in a good mood, I have something that will put you in a better mood!" he said as he sat on the couch and put the package he was holding onto his lap.

"Oooh. What is it, Uncle Dave?" All four chorused at the same time as they got closer. Haley leaned on the backboard of the couch. Riley sat on the floor and places her arms on the couch with her chin on top of it. Rebecca inched closer. Lys sat on the coffee table in front of Dave.

He chuckled at their synchronization. "Well, I got a package from your dad this morning… Said he wanted you guys to get it as soon as possible. Beats me what's in it. It could be a bomb for all I know!" he said.

"Ooh! Goodie! Something from daddy!" Haley squealed. The rest of the Bautista girls simply smiled. "Let's open it!" Haley squealed again.

Slowly, but surely, Dave peeled the white packaging paper off the box. It was a pretty small box. Well, not exaggerated small, but it was just about the size of a normal notebook. The paper was now off and Dave peeled the packaging tape off, too. He opened the box slowly until it was fully opened and the contents were very much in view.

"Ooh! Lookie! Daddy sent my favorite earrings!" Haley said as she got the box with the earrings their parents gave her on her 18th birthday.

"Cool! Dad sent me… my alarm clock?" Rebecca said, astounded. On the back of the clock there was a post-it that said, 'You need to wake up earlier, Becca. You're the eldest. Love, Mom and Dad.' All of them broke out in a fit of giggles except for Rebecca who still sat there shocked.

"It's my notebook full of essays and stories!" Riley screamed as she grabbed the small old notebook from the box.

"Hey! Papa sent the CDs of my compositions!" Lys squealed as she grabbed about three CDs that had no names except for weird designs on the cover.

They were all fussing about their own little treasures that were sent by their father. So much, that they didn't notice what was at the bottom of the box. Dave noticed it and asked, "What's this?" as he held up a notebook, roughly the size of his hand. The cover was black felt with lots of random designs on it. In the middle, 'Bautista' was written in colorful bold letters.

Haley sat on the coffee table beside Lys. "I remember that!" she said with a smile.

Lys nodded. "We all signed it after Riley graduated from college… Brings back so many memories."

Rebecca and Riley nodded. "It's the old autograph book!" Rebecca stated.

"Let's read it!" Riley said. The five of them sat on the couch and read the contents of the autograph book as they let out a giggle and laugh at what they wrote every now and then. Rebecca wrote in blue pen, Lys in green, Haley in pink and Riley in purple…

**Name****:** Rebecca Beatrice Bautista

**Age****:** 27 (older by 4.25 minutes) _'lyz: haha. very funny, becca, very funny. o.0_

**School**** (Elementary/High School):** ICA

**College****: **De La Salle University

**Course****:** Mass Comm. (cum laude)

**Extras****:** military training, summer courses in Psychology

**Achievements****:** basketball varsity player (college & HS), b-ball MVP

**Interests****: **guitar, basketball, cooking

**Pets****:** Shih Tzu (Joey!)

**Fave Food****: **Italian

**Fave Shows****:** Crime & Suspense, NBA/PBA, reality shows

**Good Stuff About You****:** sporty, good big sis _'lyz: yeah right! lmao. :))_

**Bad Stuff About You****: **uhm… I dunno. Let my sis's answer this one. _'lyz: leaves the TV on! stays up too late! 'haley: oversleeps. Boyish! 'riley: mood swings… possessive. competitive. _This is how much my sisters love me. 'smiles' _'lyzhalesrile: yeah right! :))_

**Name****:** Haley Dominique Bautista

**Age****:** 25 _'lyzrile: but you know what? she looks much older!_

**School**** (Elementary/High School):** ICA

**College****: **University of Santo Tomas

**Course****:** HRM (magna cum laude)

**Extras****:** military training, summer courses in Modeling

**Achievements****:** volleyball varsity player (college & HS), Team Captain (2 yrs.), MVP (College -1 yr.), prom queen

**Interests****: **bass guitar, volleyball, modeling, photography, fictional books

**Pets****:** Yorkie (Ginger!) _'lyz: sounds like a food condiment…giggles._

**Fave Food****: **Italian

**Fave Shows****:** American Idol, reality shows

**Good Stuff About You****:** fashionable

**Bad Stuff About You****: **slaps hard, competitive, too kikay, overshops, spends too long in the bathroom

**'lyzzzzzz.'**

**Name****:** Lys Carissa Bautista

**Age****:** 27 (younger by 4.25 minutes) _'becca:ya got that damn right! lol._

**School**** (Elementary/High School):** ICA

**College****: **University of the Philippines

**Course****:** AB-Psych (suma cum laude), Law (10th placer in bar exam) I am so modest. I know. _'haley: we all know that!_

**Extras****:** military training, summer courses in Theatre Arts

**Achievements****:** cheerleader (12 yrs. HS-Coll.), Best in English (HS)

**Interests****: **piano, drama, dance, photography, modeling, surreal books

**Pets****:** Beagle (DD.) it stands for double-dutch. _'rile: she's the only one who named her dog after an ice cream flavor._ Haha. Very funny, riley.

**Fave Food****: **everything, actually. lmao. _'haley: which is why you are fat!_ 'lyz pouts'

**Fave Shows****:** CSI, Harry Potter, Disney

**Good Stuff About You****:** organized

**Bad Stuff About You****: **let's see… uhm. Guys, a li'l help? _'becca: she is E.M.O! 'haley: she plays her music way too loud! OC much, too! And she's so insecure! _Hey! You meanie! _'riley: sarcastic! She has mood swings like becca! she dissects technology… seriously! 'becca: and she's competitive, too! 'haley: an—_okay, okay, shutting 'em up now! lmao.

**Name****:** Riley Marie Bautista

**Age****:** 23

**School**** (Elementary/High School):** ICA

**College****: **Ateneo de Manila University

**Course****:** Maj. – Veterinary Studies, Min. – Journalism

**Extras****:** military training, summer courses in Journalism

**Achievements****:** college band (Best Drummer – 2 yrs.), Philippine Star Newspaper Jr. Writer (HS- now: regular column)

**Interests****: **drums, writing stories, reads fictional books

**Pets****:** Pug (Malka)

**Fave Food****: **none specific, really

**Fave Shows****:** reality shows, myx, thriller/scary movies _'haley: and she drags me along! argh!_

**Good Stuff About You****:** creative

**Bad Stuff About You****: **I—_'lyz: she sings off-key in the shower! I am now laughing._ Haha, lys. Just 'cause you sing. _'haley: she is so insecure! I swear! She also has a massive inferiority complex!_ Hey! I do no—_'becca: yeah you do! She also dissects technology like lyz! And she is tooooo dependent on music!_ Haha, guys. Yeah, you make me laugh. _'beccalyzhales: we wuv you, riri!_

"_The times and the moments we will never take for granted, all the laughter and the tears_." Rebecca recalled the feeling, the bond between them was stronger than diamond, even more unbreakable than the strongest metal itself.

_"Unforgettable, treasured, and forever etched in my heart." _Lys smiled so genuinely.

"_Never will I regret, never will we bury memories so dear."_ Haley felt happiness and couldn't help but cry.

_"These are the long days, the slow hours, the eternal minutes, and the unforgettable seconds that will never be forgotten." _Riley thought. The eldest of the sisters closed the book of memoirs.

Now, it was time to make new memories. Ones which will also be cherished and ones that will make life even more worth it.

"So who's up for a few burgers?" Dave shouted from where he sat.

"I AM!" They all screamed and laughed.

"We better hurry then." Dave stood up and walked to the door as the four ran happily after him.

* * *

I know. I know. I am at fault. HEHE. This was thanks to veracruzortongal. actually, there was a time that I wanted to stop writing because I felt I wasn't good enough but i read some of my own crazy quotes and thought... "Hypocrite." which I will never be so. Here it is.


End file.
